batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Steel Part II/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Heart of Steel Part II" from season one, which aired on November 17, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. SECURITY BREACH * Alfred Pennyworth: Good heavens! - I do wish your toys wouldn't play so roughly with you, sir! * Batman: There's another computer ----- to this one! I'm tracing the link now. - I've lost it! The link was shut down at the source. Could Randa Duane have been down here? * Alfred: I should hope not but I can't say for certain, sir. I simply can't remember anything beyond the time you left. * Batman: It's all right, Alfred. We'd better search the house. * Alfred: Search for what, Master Bruce? * Batman: Anything unusual. She may have left a clue I can use. She's only human. ---- POLICE IMPOSTOR * Gordon Duplicant: Yes... I understand... That's no problem... The Gotham Club would be ideal... I'll take care of Bruce Wayne... * Barbara Gordon: Dad, who are you talking to? * Gordon Duplicant: Leave me alone! * Harvey Bullock: You wanted me, Commissioner? * Gordon Duplicant: Go to Cybertron and see Randa Duane. She has something for you. * Bullock: But I already took a statement from that Rossum guy. They ain't involved! * Gordon Duplicant: Do it, Liutenant. * Bullock: Talk to this guy... talk to that guy! I'm getting a sore throat! * Gordon Duplicant: Get me Bruce Wayne. - Gordon here. We know who stole your computer data, Mr. Wayne. Meet me at the Gotham Club in one hour. * Bruce: I will, Commissioner. And thanks for-- ---- HARDAC TAKES OVER * Karl Rossum: The duplicant processor's been used. I didn’t authorize that. * H.A.R.D.A.C.: It was necessary to serve your ultimate purpose. * Rossum: No, it was a stupid idea, the babblings of a broken heart! * H.A.R.D.A.C.: Humans make errors in judgment. It is sometimes necessary to protect them from their own inadequacies. * Rossum: I've let this go too far. I gave you too much free will. It's time to change your programming. * Randa Duane: You have immobilized the maker. * H.A.R.D.A.C.: His human imperfection endangers the plan. He must be improved upon. MEANWHILE AT CITY HALL * Hamilton Hill: It's open. - What on earth!? ---- THE ROBOT * Batman: Commissioner? * Barbara: No, Batman. I called you. * Batman: I expected your father, Miss Gordon. * Barbara: That's why I called you. That man is not my father. * Batman: What do you mean, he is not your father? * Barbara: Just what I said. Someone is impersonating my father. * Batman: What makes you think so? * Barbara: Well, he doesn't have bolts in his neck, or anything that obvious. He's so... cold to me. But it's not just that. I can't put my finger on it, but I know he's not my father. I know I sound crazy, but I'm not. Whoever is downstairs now, it looks like Jim Gordon, talks like him, but it's not him! Please, help me, Batman. * Batman: I'll do what I can. * Barbara: Thank you. * Bullock Duplicant: Getting a little fresh air? How come I wasn't invited to this little get together? * Batman: It's suddenly less pleasant up here. Excuse me. * Bullock Duplicant: Not so fast, Batman. * Barbara: A robot? * Batman: Yes... More advanced that anything I've ever seen! * Barbara: Does that mean... mu father? * Batman: I don't know. I'll find out tonight. Don't go home. Stay at a friend's house. * Barbara: Not so fast! How are you going to find out? I wanna be there! * Batman: That's not possible. I'll contact you soon as I know something. Please let go of my cape. * Barbara: Batman... I... ---- THE SET-UP * Hill Duplicant: Good evening, Bruce. I'm glad you could come! * Bruce: Nice to see you, Mayor. Is Commissioner Gordon here? * Hill Duplicant: He'll be along. He won't wanna miss this. You're going to become a member of a very exclusive club tonight! * Bruce: I thought I already belonged to every exclusive club in Gotham. * Hill Duplicant: Oh no, my boy. This club is brand new; though everyone will belong very soon. * Bruce: Randa! Is this what I get for leaving in the middle of dinner? * Randa: You know what they say about a woman scorned, Bruce. - Don't let him get away! ---- THE HEROINE * Barbara: Wait at a friend's house, he says. Not likely, Woobie. Bullock went to Cybertron and a robot came back. Wanna bet dad's there too? * Rossum Duplicant: Miss Gordon, your skill at nreaking and entering is impressive. Where did you learn those tricks? * Barbara: The Police Commissioner's daughter doesn't get all her education at school. What have you done with my father? * Randa: He's right here, my dear. You'll be joining him soon. Very soon. MOMENTS LATER * Gordon Duplicant: Enough! It's over Batman! * H.A.R.D.A.C.: People are imperfect. They make mistakes. Your mistake was coming here to interfere with the plan. * Batman: What is this plan? * HARDAC: The plan was conceived by Karl Rossum when his young daughter was... deactivated. * Barbara: Deactivated? You mean... * HARDAC: A vehicular accident. Our maker felt the emotion called love in great quantity for her. Afterwards he decided to find a way to replace humans whose decisions can cost other human lifes. * Barbara: But we're all capable of human error! * HARDAC: Precisely! The maker's concept was sound, but he did not go far enough which is why I have taken over. * Barbara: Does that mean my father's... * HARDAC: No. There's still much to learn from humans. I will keep them alive until I have learned enough. * Barbara: Dad! * Bullock: Wow! What a headache! * Gordon: Barbara? What are you doing here? * Barbara: Rescuing you, silly. Come on! * H.A.R.D.A.C: Emergency! Emergency! Stop the one called Batman! - Resistance is useless. I control every means of escape from this building. * Barbara: Dad! * Bullock: Is there another way out? * Rossum: My office has an elevator on a separate power source. This way. * Barbara: Get my father out of here! * Hamilton Hill: What about you? * Barbara: I'm gonna help Batman. * Gordon: Barbara! Where's Barbara? * H.A.R.D.A.C.: Core systems damaged! The plan has failed. * Gordon: Barbara! * Rossum: Over there! * Gordon: Barbara. Oh, thank God! * Rossum: I had no idea HARDAC could go on this far. * Hill: I'm sure the investigation will prove exactly that. * Batman: You did well. Thanks. * Barbara: Anytime. * Gordon: I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff. * Barbara: I sort of enjoyed it. * Gordon: Come on, sweety. Let's go home. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues